joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dreaming Girl
' ' The Dreaming Girl, '''or many refer to her as " '''The Supreme One " by those who are aware of her exista, is the Main Protagonist of " The Sleeping Maiden " and is overall the Pagan Supreme Being of all of Minus/Seed's Fanfics/Stories/Crossovers/Verses , as well as Sleeping Maiden . She is the Creator of the Omni-World of Dreams , which are filled Dreams with limitless number of worlds no amounts of infinites, inaccessible cardinals, no matter how infinite they seem can conceptualize a fraction of # of worlds she creates subconsciously beyond imagination and the regular cocneptualization of dreams, actually being worlds that are rebirthed everything she asleeps, and is created everytime she awakes. She has no idea she creates these worlds , and the worlds that are birthed each have their own types of systems and are in a state of both existence & nonexistence , unable to be affected by any level of phenomenon or levelsThis includes entities from Fictionalized , My Daughter Sammantha , World's Beyond the Canon & Joke Variation, Wonderlands , and many others. The Omni-World of Dreams started offically around the year of 2000, as she was offically born during that time. These worlds have their own standard time zone, and due to her unimaginable imagination and her powers that seemed sentient even without her apparent awareness, these worlds have been made without her apparent awareness, and these worlds without a shadow of a doubt are definitely sentient to such a extent. Her powerful , sucbonscious mind washed over her created Island like a Omnipresent , Omnipotence Force of will, manipulating it to her desires. Her powers also manifest outside of reality, although while she's asleep, as she is described as so freakishly powerful that she cannot control her powers consciously, and would take her endless amount of lifetimes to even be able to manifest her power consciously . So as such, she is a normal little girl at night, and a True Goddess at night. Some entities are aware of her dominance over the Omni-World of Dreams, also known as the Dreaming Utopia . Within this world contains the Castle of Dreams, which contains all the Dreams imagined by the Child and kept in existence. The Dreams are described in their truest nature are completely unbound to any theoretical levels of Hierarchies, Logic, Mathematics , Joke-Tiers , Theories , Logic, and Realms defined solely on philosophical terms .Or in a sense, these dreams at their truest nature could be considered Power-Wise a clear example of a Ludicrous entity . The Dreams are then within many rooms of the castle, protected by the Dreamkeepers. Each Dream has a Dreamkeeper who view the Truest Nature of the Dream , the same way the Truest Nature of the Dream would view an entity too small to be within any parameter of numerical value, which is unfathomably less than the difference between those [ beyond the concept of time and space qualitatively , and those who are a average human ] . The Castle of Dreams is where the Protectors of the Dream manifest their aspects to watch over the state of their Mistresss. They must transcend the Dreamkeepers to such a extent that they transcend the Dream they keep, to escape the room and leave outside the dream to view all the dreams the child manifested. And even then, this Castle of Dreams is merely manifested via the presence of the Protectors, who monitor their "Mistress'" progress through the dream. These Dreams, their truest nature, the Dreamkeepers who keep their dreams alive, and the Protectors who keep the Castle stable with their presence, all cease to be completely once she awakes. Molly then starts her new day, blissfully unaware of what occurred the following night. Most within the dream are blissfully unaware of their unassuming wallflower of a Supreme Being that they truly had . Except the Dreamkeepers, thr Protectors of the Dream, and "Agatha" . However, there was one who was given quite a few hints about the truest nature of her world: Merely a figment of a dream the young girl had: Future Matthew Ninome. Once aware of this, Future Matthew Ninome set out on a quest to deliberately have Molly / " The Supreme One " be aware of their existence. Perhaps then, it would be safer for all of them... Personality Molly's persona is a grand combination of Child "Future Matthew Ninome" & "Hitomi" , as the two's personalities are based around Molly's . As a child , this was only deepened by her lack of general understanding and overall lack of awareness and self-confidence. Always self-conscious and hesitant to respond, she directly appears as a very nervous girl who attempts to not involve herself to avoid causing trouble for others. The only time she isn't a nervous wreck is when she's sleeping. She always stuttered, even to people she was rather close to. It was as if no matter where she wnt ( except when she was asleep/dreaming ) , she would always be insanely timid , frightened, and nervous without a comparison to be made . This made her easy to piss people off, or worst get bullied for the most asinine of reasons, which consistently shows itself day-to-day basis. This was shown extensively while growing up. Being the antisocial of the family, she's mostly seen to herself, talking to her teddy bear or reading some books. Yes, she was worried most wouldn't accept how she acted around others, so for the most part she didn't entertain herself at the concept of 'friendship'. Despite this though, she has always been a pure of heart in mind and actions, never having a dark reasoning behind her actions (whenever she feels confident enough to go about any action) . She doesn't like to hurt others, even if what she says will help them, and will always cry alone whenever she successfully has hurt someone. This inner sadness is what birthed the World's Beyond's own " The Crying Child " , as a direct manifestation of her inner sadness and turmoil . As shown with what she dreams up of, even without her conscious awareness, she is insanely creative and deceptively talented in this regard. This is reflected in some of: her poems, her writing , and many more. For the most part she has this all written in a notebook, as she is too afraid to share it with the others. She is very withdrawn, and for the most part it is hard to figure out what she's thinking. However, it's worth to note that she will be capable of opening up once the right persona comes around to assist her in revealing how she feels. Sweet & Well-Mannered, Molly has been shown at several points to be polite and " Wise & Understanding beyond her Years " at several points throughout her life, as shown as a chold understanding topics and discussions that honestly she shouldn't unless she was an adult. This is because her kindness and emotional state is just as high as her aptitude for learning. Even compared against the brainiac of the family, if she were to be more open, she would beat his brother by miles . She as also described to have a 'Old Soul' of sorts. She has been shown to bond more with older individuals, and is why for the most part she has only interacted with people far older and wiser than herself. She feels more comfortable around them, but still feels hesitant in fear she'll be rejected if the wrong thing is said. Despite her portrayal as ' The Supreme One ' , she doesn't want to be a God/Goddess, and is subconsciously resisting doing such due to the vast potency of her mind & what it's capable of. However, ' The Supreme One ' persona is very much there, shown within her dreams. ' The Supreme One ' is described as a almighty, transcendent Deity. God beyond all others, it has cockiness but not any form of arrogance. Commanding yet gentle, it is described to be impossible to mimic due to the complex pwebs of paradoxes that make up the Supreme One's persona. She is the " Yami Yugi " to Molly, but has not officially Ben released as of yet. Despite this,' The Supreme One isn't hesitant to 'off' someone. This was shown when without a afterthought, it destroyed one of the dreams within Molly's mind. It didn't even care what happened to it. His true form is an Enigma of the World, a virus that cannot be stopped . It is called " Unknowable One Finding love or anything romantic, while she loves romance, her being part of a romantic relationship is borderline impossible for her. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown ''' l Unknown l Unknown' '''Name:' Molly "Agatha" Williams Origin: '''The Sleeping Maiden '''Gender: Female Age: 6-12 l 16-18 Classification: '''Unknown '''Powers and Abilities: All the abilities those in her dream possess Attack Potency: Unknown '(Views entities such as 'Future Matthew Ninome as a mere dream and all her worlds conceptualize. Subconsciously created the Omni-World of Dreams which contains the Castle of Dreams, which has the Dreamkeepers, who view Future Matthew Ninome at her fullest potential a Future Matthew with a Endless/Limitless of Infinitie^'s of Inaccessible Cardinals worth of OOCUMBIWs (Omni-Omni Creator Unlimited Monotheistic Boundless Inner Worlds ) in the same way this hypothetical peak Future Matthew Ninome would look at a entity power-wise aso weak it cannot affect anything with it's influence, even the weakest of the weak , which would include the weakest of the joke-tiered characters would be capable of oneshotting this entity without trouble . The Castle also contains the Protectors , who view the Dreamkeepers in the same way they view Full Potential Future Matthew Ninome. Then , the Omni-World itself views the Protectors in the same light the Protectors view the weakest memetic character . The Omni-World is maintained by Molly's dream. When she awakes everyday, the realities she created are effortlessly destroyed when she wakes up, and are created when she sleeps . Her presence allows these worlds to flourish, andw ithout them they fall . Her mere subconsciousness interacting with her dream, those within the drema called it 'God' and it showed an Omnipotent Will towards all that came into it A mere aspect of the subconsciousness of Molly, in the form of 'Agatha' , was able to warp the very Omni-World with her mere presence alone, her merely coming into existence in the Dream World, and this aspect is viewed in the same way by Molly's Subconsciousness , as the Omni-World views a entity power-wise also weak it cannot affect anything with it's influence, even the weakest of the weak , which would include the weakest of the joke-tiered characters would be capable of oneshotting this entity without trouble . And then, Molly views her subconsciousness in the same way, her subconsciousness views her aspect . ) l Unknown l Unknown Speed: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown 'Lifting Strength: 'Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: 'Unknown l Unknown l Unknown ''Durability: '''Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Stamina: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown ''Range: '''Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown l Unknown l Unknown Intelligence: Average ' '''Weaknesses: '''Is essentially a Normal human outside of her dreams. While she can be "All-Powerful" while she's dreaming, once she awakes she has no recollection of what occurred as her sentient powers are doing this to avoid her going insane as she isn't ready to know her true nature. 'Feats: * Confirmed Base Molly is the 2nd most powerful character in the Dreaming Maiden verse . Key: Molly l Supreme One l Unknowable Enigma Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Female Characters